In the normal day-to-day operation of a nuclear power plant, the tools and other equipment used and operated by the technicians running the plant unavoidably become radioactively contaminated. For the safety and health of the personnel involved, it is therefore necessary to provide a means for safely and easily decontaminating such objects. Such decontamination means should be simple to use so that people can be readily trained in its use, and once trained, will be encouraged to use it frequently thereby minimizing any health hazard posed by radioactively contaminated objects. Also, such decontamination means desirably would be portable so that it may be readily moved to the site where it can most advantageously be used. Another highly desirable feature of such decontamination means would be that it be entirely self-contained requiring no plumbing hookup, no drains and no special ventilation.